Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a supporting character in Disney's 2009 animated feature film, The Princess and the Frog. She is a flamboyant southern belle, the daughter of Big Daddy La Bouff, and Tiana's lifelong best friend. Background As mentioned above, Charlotte is the beloved daughter of Big Daddy La Bouff, who happens to be the wealthiest and most powerful man in New Orleans. The two reside in New Orleans' garden district, where they were regularly visited by Tiana and her mother. Personality Ever since early childhood, Charlotte has been doted on and given everything she wanted, and thus gained a very spoiled and shallow personality. Even though she can act self-centered, the lovely debutante is generous. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life, thus would wear beautiful princess dresses as a little girl, made for her by Eudora, who Big Daddy declares to be the "finest seamstress in New Orleans." She's a ditzy, impulsive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana and loves her like a sister, even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. She will also do anything for romance and true love and won't give up till she has found it (preferably if it makes her a princess). Physical appearance Charlotte is a young adult with a slender and curvy figure, fair skin, pink lips, blue eyes and blonde hair. Throughout the movie, Charlotte undergoes various outfit changes. Her outfits generally consists of pink dresses with the occasional red. Her childhood dress was a poofy pink dress with a matching hennin. She also carries a toy wand with a heart at the top of it. Her casual outfit was a red dress resembling the flappers dresses of the 20's. At her masquerade ball, Charlotte wore a bright pink princess dress with a silver tiara and her hair done up in a bun. Appearances ''The Princess and the Frog When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans - Tiana's mother, Eudora. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two girls became very close friends. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her while at the same time she's looking forward to meeting Prince Naveen and very excited. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her costume ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her restaurant. At the La Bouff's masquerade party, Charlotte was stressing over the fact that Prince Naveen (which is truly Lawrence in disguise) had yet to appear, and when he finally did, he and Charlotte danced together. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident at the La Bouff's party, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses and was genuinely flattering of her appearance. This dress (along with a tiara) was the reason Prince Naveen (a frog at the time) thought Tiana was a princess, and that her kiss would break the spell on him. Later, Naveen (who was Lawrence in disguise) proposed to her, and Charlotte immediately accepts and decides to hold the wedding at the Mardi Gras Parade the next day. When Tiana and Naveen are at Mama Odie's, they are told that only a kiss from a princess will turn them back to humans, and that since Eli La Bouff is the king of Mardi Gras, that makes his daughter a princess, but only until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over. After Lawrence was found out and sent to jail, the real Naveen found Charlotte and told her his story. She happily agreed to kiss him, and also to Naveen's request that when they get married, she would give Tiana the money to buy her restaurant. However, Tiana (who had overheard Naveen and Charlotte's conversation) showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte is touched by the love between them and tells Tiana that she will kiss Naveen for her so they can be together as humans. But before they can, the clock strikes midnight. Feeling guilty about not breaking the curse, she apologizes to them. She is seen at Tiana and Naveen's (second) wedding, at which she catches the bouquet thrown by her best friend, who has returned to her human form. She is last seen in the Gala of Tiana's restaurant "Tiana's Palace", dancing with Naveen's 6 and a 1/2-year-old brother. Disney Parks Disney Cruise Line In Disney's Believe aboard the Disney Dream cruise ship, Charlotte joins Tiana and Naveen as they assist Mama Odie in helping a serious father believe in magic. Gallery Trivia *Charlotte's the second human best friend to a Disney Princess, the first being Nakoma from ''Pocahontas. *Her casual appearance resembles a "Flapper", a group of women who dressed slightly more free-willed during the Roarin' 20's, where the film takes place. *Charlotte affectionately calls Tiana "Tia" while Tiana calls her "Lottie". *Her figure is based on that of pop icon Marilyn Monroe. *Charlotte is unique to her role in the movie as she is between two archetypes. Despite being both extremely wealthy and spoiled, she is not a villain in the movie. She is very kind and generous, and is Tiana's best friend throughout the movie, as well as being very supportive, such as leaving Naveen at the ball to take care of Tiana, whose dress was ruined and was very upset. She also accepted the fact that Tiana and Naveen are in love, and let them live happily ever after. *Her mother is not shown or mentioned in the movie, which may mean she passed away. *She and Tiana both slapped Naveen with a book when he introduced himself as a frog. *She is shown to be very fond of wearing pink or red dresses. *As a kid, Charlotte owned a pet white kitten, but as an adult, she owned a Basset hound named Stella. It's never explained what happened to the white kitten. *In some initial concept arts, Charlotte was apparently supposed to be a bit overweight, with Maddy (Tiana's original name) trying to fit a corset on Charlotte, only for it to burst due to it being unable to contain Charlotte's figure and revealing her to have a gut belly. Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Article of the week Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses